Decira:Shadows return
by Nimrauko2004
Summary: s


Elizabeth collapsed on the ground in a heap. Kevin ran to her side helping her up.  
  
"Cant you see she needs help!!"Kevin was starting to look noticebly red. A strange wind blew from the west and A voice floated on the air.  
  
"I can help....I always can help." A man, tall and slender, with short Black hair in Brown Robes walked up to the group. He Untied the leather bands that held his gloves on. He placed his hands on her stomache. A green light erupted from his hands, as she started to shake violently.  
  
After a few moments it stopped. Elizabeth's eyes flicked open and closed, several times. Her chest started to rise and fall in a regular patern again.  
  
"Naykai? Is that you?" Elizabeth sat upright rather quickly. The man smiled revealing his bright white teeth.  
  
"Elizabeth I am. But you need to get out of this forest quickly. It is dangerous work summoning the Daeranai. Now quickly all of you follow me, I know a path to the citadel that is not far from here." The man ran off in one direction and the rest followed him.  
  
The sun was setting in the south. The group was looking pretty pleased, as they walked down the flower laden path to the citadel. The shadows of fading light danced over the forest floor.  
  
An opening in the trees gave sight to the most magnificent thing that any of them had ever seen. A large Mountainous Castle of sorts rose up like a Still Giant of Onyx.  
  
The Citadel rose high up and at the top was a tower. That is where the fabled Aina Alda was supposed to be. Aina Alda, the holy tree. The tree was fabled to have the power to heal the illest of people and give life to the dead. It was a living tree with the voice of a thousand trumpets.  
  
Ronald remembered this for he Snuck into Nimraukos personal Library the night they stayed at Garanack. There were many things that seemed strange to him. They finnaly reached the gates of aina alda. A guard yelled from above them.  
  
"Halt!Oh Lord Naykai, these your friends?" Naykai shook his head yes. The guard opened the gates hesistantly. They moved into the citadel up twords the tower, they presumed.  
  
The Houses were spectacular, a dazzling display of baige and Tan. They rose high up and most had Banners and flags with creatures of An amazing aray painted apon their surface.  
  
After a short time they arrived at the tower. It was not as large as garanack, but it was still vast and amazing. "Welcome to the Citadel. This is the tower of the Queen and Aina Alda. Come in" Hey thrust the Large doors open. When they walked in their breathes were ripped from them.  
  
In the middle of the tower was An enourmous tree.  
Its leaves shimmered and shone like that of a million candles. It was spectacular.  
  
"Welcome Chosen ones....and naykai....long hath it been since you set foot in our hall. What brings you here now of all times?" The tree spoke and the shear sound of it caused them to drop in reverence.  
  
Before he could respond A woman dressed in a black gown decended the stairs. Her Black Hair fell down her back to about midway. Her eyes shown with malice.  
  
"Ah Naykai, they do let scum in this place still. Why have you returned?" Elizabeth stepped forward.  
"Lady Morgana, your problem is not with him but with nizmec! He sends now to you 50,000 Warriors to storm the citadel and slay Aina Alda and you. We were sent here by Lord Nimrauko of Garanack to help protect you."  
  
Lady Morgana turned to the group, eyeing them suspiciously. "These....children are to help protect us? I doubt that highly Elizabeth of Ilazara. But none the less....Aina, send for the troops...have them rally at the foot of the citadel!" Morgana turned and climbed the stairs three at a time. She reached the pinnacle of the tower and faced the massing troops at the base of the citadel thousands of feet down.  
  
Once the troops had all gathered, she spoke in a loud, clear voice.  
  
"Warriors, protectors of the citadel of Aina Alda, We call you now in our hour of need. The forces of Nizmec march inevitably twords us as we speak. They shall tear us apart if we are not careful. Be weary, but stand strong. Do not let them strike fear in your heart!!! We shall be victorious!!!"  
  
The soldiers below cheered and the noise rose high into the air. Morgana turned and lept from the top of the tower and floated all the way to the base of the citadel. Her Black gown flowed about her. She reached the bottom in a few moments.  
  
She looked at the troops that were marching to the edge of the citadel. ii thought this day would never have to come...I guess I was wrong. Naykai has come again, and just as before trouble has come with him..../i  
  
Elizabeth, naykai, and the chosen came up behind Morgana. "we are here for you" She said as morgana turned to face them. " Morgana walked up to the doors of the tower. She looked back.  
  
"Then do your job. I have no more to say to you. If you are here to help...then do it." A tear ran down her cheek running down to her lip. She entered the tower slamming the door behind her.  
  
Elizabeth led the group to the foot of the citadel. The chosen at her tail. The troops were massing at the gates. The sun was setting above them and a storm was massing in the east covering most of the sky, covering most of the sky. The massing clouds were often thought of as an omen of good battle.  
  
The soldiers were looking bleak. It would be nearly impossiable to see the shadow cats in this darkness. The wind picked up and a harsh, sharp laugh emitted upon it.  
  
"Nora junia, geranavana naubarai"The voice was that of A man with deep voice that shook the strongest of the men.  
  
They knew who it was by the message they heard.Shadowsa Demariok. King of shadows. He said "Lord of carion, comes for you, your souls are mine!!" The lord of carrion was his title because of his brutality. He senslesly slaughtered his own men for the power. He held with him three of the Sacred stones of the High temples. He had the power to kill any that opposed him.  
  
They knew he wouldnt come into the battle. He would be saving that for Nazria. He knew that this war could bring about his demise. The whole of this battle would be fought on two fronts.  
  
Chapter 2:The Lord of carrion  
  
Kamahal(shadow) looked out at his massing troops and those of the citadel. He knew of his true plan. One million Orcs,ogres,Wraiths, and Wyrms, were moving to Garanack through the caves of Wayrn. When they come out it would be a total suprise to the lord, his Perfect older brother. The sun was completly set and the rain fell so hard it was imposiable to see. With a flourish of his cape Kamahal dissapeared.  
  
The troops fell against the soldiers of the citadel like Water on A steel wall. The one thing morgana did do right was prepare. She trained them well. Orcs and men hacking each other aimlessly. It was going to solve nothing. 


End file.
